My Life in Invader Zim
by iMatayo
Summary: Er, just what it might be like if somehow I got into the cartoon not like productions, I mean like actually inside.
1. Chapter 1

I awoke to the normal chirp of birds on the first abnormal day in this strange town. I had just moved here, to this strange place... Why did everything look so familiar, like I'd seen it before? Why did I get terrible headaches every morning? Why did they call school "skool" here? Why were my mom & dad never around anymore, leaving me & my brother to fend for ourselves? Lastly, why was I feeling like I was about to dissapear? Or divide? It was all starting to happen so fast, my strange new life with three new people.

It was the first day at our new "skool" so my brother & I had to prepare. I picked out our outfits, packed our bags, made lunch, & prepared breakfast. I was wondering why the skool had opened up to 7th grade, of course, I didn't know it then, but it was fate. Suddenly, I got one of the terrible headaches again. I blacked out.

I woke up a few minutes later, with three girls staring at me.  
"You're alright!" said one dressed like a girly girl.

"OMG YOU'RE NOT DEAD!" one dressed like a cowgirl screeched. A girl dressed in black stayed silent, glancing at me, as if to say, "I don't need you." "Who... are you?" I asked. Then, suddenly I recognized them all. "WAIT! WHAT? HOW?" I cried! Mae, Tay, & Mata were right in front of me! My original characters.  
"We have no idea..." said Tay, the one dressed in black.  
"Well, I guess we just got willed into exsistance..." said Mae, the girly girl.  
"We will assume positions as your sisters, I suppose." said Mata, the cowgirl.  
"Erm, okay, but where's my, I mean "our" brother?" I asked.  
"Oh, Tay told him to go without us" said Mata.  
"Uh, okay..." I mumbled. We headed off to skool. Then, I stopped dead. I knew why everything was so familiar, and there was only one place I'd heard of that called school "skool." It couldn't be! Somehow, I had gotten into a cartoon. "NO WAY!" I breathed. No one seemed to hear. I was the luckiest girl alive! I was in the cartoon Invader Zim! With my OCs! I skipped all the way to skool. We arrived and we found out we were in Ms. Bitter's class. By the time they heard the teacher's name, Mae, Tay, & Mata knew, too. My heart was filled with joy! I stepped into class, half expecting not to see anyone.  
We were shocked when we walked in. Four students were gone, one of witch were Zita & the person who sat next to Dib. Tay's eyes scanned the classroom evily. She saw Zim & squealed.  
"Erm..." I murmered. I watched as Mae looked around. She blushed bright red & gasped as she saw Dib. No one caught me or Mata's eye, then I realized something. The main characters of Invader Zim had three-letter names. NO! Mata & I's names were too long... I knew I was going to dissapear! Well, at least I would dissapear with Mata.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- End Chapter One -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, far away in another galaxy, the tallest were enjoying donuts. (Lucky them!) They were laughing about Zim's last attempt to befall Earth. "Look I'm Zim! i'm teaching monkeys how to do the Macarana!" mocked Red. Purple was beside himself laughing. "Sirs, if Zim is really this terrible, you should send me in." said a mysterious voice. "Oh, Invader Matayo!" said Purple.  
"Yes, sirs. I really think I could help. I know you sent Zim off to Earth to get rid of him, but when all planets are conquered except Earth, then we still will not have completed our goal." Matayo said.  
"True!" cried Red, in shock!  
"Well, you just get in your Voot Runner & bring your SIR!" exclaimed Purple.  
"Of course, my Tallest." Matayo responded. She walked to the docking zone, many thoughts crossing her mind. Her yellow eyes glitterted like the stars as she thought of her Irken reputation. Best Invader ever? Was it true? The tallest never seemed to treat her like that. Then again, they always thought they were better than everyone. She rembered about her SIR bot then, Her. She had to be different, so she named her SIR bot Her.  
Back on Earth, in Ms. Bitter's class, Dib raised his eyebrows. (Wait, does anyone in that show even have eyebrows? Oh well)  
"New students? Ms. Bitters isn't gonna like this..." he mumbled to himself.  
"NO MORE NEW STUDENTS!" Ms. Bitters cried, putting a "No Vacany" sign on the door. "Now go sit." she said.  
"Uh, okay..." I said. We took seats. Mata & I moved to the back, but Tay sat behind Zim & Mae sat next to Dib. Zim didn't seem to notice, but Tay kept staring at him. I was creeped out... Mae said hello to Dib.  
"Oh hi there." Dib said.  
"Uhm, why is there an alien in this class? Doesn't anyone notice?" she asked?  
"Only me..." said Dib.  
"Well, you're not alone now." Mae said. I smiled. I couldn't believe that my original characters actually liked who I imagined them to.  
"I AM ZIM! I AM GENIOUS!" cried Zim.  
"I agreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" cried Tay.  
"Finally SOMEONE agrees with the future lord of this world!" Zim exclaimed.  
"Oooooooooooooh! Can I help?" asked Tay.  
"Okay... fine..." Zim sighed, "You are one of my enemies..."  
"No." Tay said. Zim kept quiet. I don't think he really cared. "Class, 6th graders will need to turn to page 2 million 1 thousand 247. 7th graders turn to page... 10." Ms. Bitters said. After another boring lesson, the lunch bell rang.  
"Wow, no recess?" asked Mae.  
"I guess not..." said Tay, but she was hardly listening, singing along to "Look to the Skies."  
"Beyond the surface, their plan is more devious So be on the lookout for carbon copies of us" she sang. She was as good of a singer as I had created her to be.  
We took a seat at an empty table.  
"Well, I'm going to sit with Dib." said Mae, hearts in her eyes.  
"Hey! If she gets to sit with her new firend, then I get to sit with my evil leader!" said Tay, getting up to sit with Zim. At Dib's table sat Gaz, playing her Game Slave.  
"Hey, theres a portable MapleStory game for the Gane Slave? I have it for my DS! Let's see if we can connect!" exclaimed Mae. Dib just sighed. "Don't worry Dib, we'll expose Zim later." Mae said.  
At Zim's table, Tay said, "Zim, what's your next plan?"  
"I dunno" said Zim.  
"Oh..." said Tay. "How about we--"  
"NO! I AM ZIM! I WILL MAKE THE PLANS!" cried Zim.  
"Okay, okay." said Tay.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- End Chapter Two ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
